The salvatores
by Bookreader1049
Summary: Alyssa Petrova and her mother Katerina Petrova both challenge hardships with one and another when Alyssa starts feeling something for Stefan Salvatore.
1. chapter 1

_Dear readers,_

 _ I hope you enjoy this, I decided to do a vampire diaries fanfiction so yea enjoy._

Chapter 1- Moving in:

"Liza!"my mom called. I love my mom, I truly do but, she can really make me want to shoot myself. I was originally living with my dad until he died. I am Alyssa Petrova, ordinary girl in a messed up world. See my mother is Katerina Petrova, but she likes to go by as Katherine Peirce. I can never understand why.

Aside that though I was living in a normal world until I found out who my mom really was and I meet the Salvatores.

I'm getting ready for school, mind you I have no idea who anybody is and my mother wants me to make a friend in a day. Ok, yep, hey you look nice your my friend! Mom, just no. Let me tell you though I am amazing in history so maybe I can make a friend that way! I mean my mom has always been exellent at history, some would even say obsessed.

My mom is calling my name and honking her horn. So I run down there quickly, grab a pop- tart, and run outside to my mom's car. Once I get in she gives me a pen and says,"Its a present". So I take the pen and stuff it in my bag. "Thanks" I murmered, my mom and I dont really talk to eachother, I don't know why either, I've always had the theory its because I barely know her and she barely knows me.

Once we get to school I step out the car and close the door. I think to my self _This school is huge!_ It really was, I was thankful that somebody was outside waiting for me. They had everything ready my locker, my schedule, wait now think about it thats onky two things, but it was everything for me.

Luckily everything was labeled almost like a little map so I can navigate through this school. I look at my schedule, the first class I have is art. I am a terrible artist, but I decide to suck it up and, go. Before I go to class I try to find my locker, it has my name labeled on it, which I find cool.

Next to me I see this cute guy with the best hair ever. He looks back at me probably thinking I'm stalker, but he doesnt say anything rude. He just says, "Goodmorning, I am Stefan Salvatore." That is when my life went nuts.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting the Salvatores.

Okay so first, I know it's been a while and I haven't posted the next chapter I've been really busy at school •. *Cringe* I mean it hasn't been that bad, English is a good class. Okay well I'm going to get into the story.

As I walked off to art, I couldn't help but think about Stefan, the way his eyes glistened in the light, Ugh Alyssa stop thinking that, you don't even know the guy!!.

I walked into art and I asked the art teacher where to sit, " Hmm, Alyssa Petrova, welcome to the class, you can sit right over there." I followed to where he pointed to the open spot right next to Stefan Salvatore. I cowardly walked over to the spot and Stefan gave me the weirdest look possible.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing…" he smirked and let out a husky chuckle

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes.

"Ya know you remind me of someone I used to know"

"Really? Who?" I was wondering what he was going to say, I've never been told I look like someone before, its like nobody knows my family or something.

"Oh you probably don't know her" I could see in his eyes he was thinking about telling me, and I was going to find out.

"I feel like you should tell me. Number one you said I look like someone and now I'm interested and also its my face, I should be able to know who has a similar face as me" I scolded.

" I don't know should I tell you?" he chuckled.

" Alyssa and Stefan detention after school" The teacher scolded.

As I sit and stair at my paper I can't help but think who Stefan thinks I look like. I know it's silly but I want to know. Then suddenly I felt something hit the back of my head. I reached down and grabbed the crumpled piece of paper.

Alyssa,

Meet me under the bleachers.

~Stefan

Wow, okay maybe he's going to tell me. Or maybe not, maybe he wants to just talk. Wait who would want to talk to me…? I'm so weird and new, I don't even know guess I'll find out later then.

When I got to the bleachers, Stefan was already there leaning against the pole.

"Hey" I said bit more excited than I should have been.

"So I will tell you who I think you look like…" He said it almost like he didn't want to.

"Okay, then who?" I am so impatient.

"This girl I used to date almost seems like a lifetime ago, her name is, Katerina Petrova".


End file.
